Zuzana Nováková
Zuzana Nováková, more commonly known as Zuzana, is Karou's best friend, and a petite but "normal" Czech girl who is curious about the nature of Karou's "secret errands". She is a student at the Art Lyceum of Bohemia and specializes in puppetry. Appearance Zuzana's most prominent physical feature is her tininess. She is described as slender and barely clearing five feet even in platform boots. She has dark hair and dark Slavic eyes, and a very pretty face, with rounded cheeks, a delicate chin, a Cupid's bow mouth, and perfect porcelain skin. She also has a famous eyebrow that is called "The Eyebrow" on many occasions, with the ability to make anyone who sees it lift feel inferior. Personality Karou once described Zuzana as "a tiny fairy. A rabid one that bites." Despite her small size, Zuzana is volatile and dislikes many things, such as wiener dog owners, men in hats, and tights, and does not have a very high tolerance for people. However, she is incredibly loyal, having been the first to remain friends with Karou despite her initially secretive nature. She also travels to Morocco to search for Karou when she disappears. She also looks down on those who hurt others. She is a humorous girl, wit and wisecracks falling from her with relative ease. She easily entertains the chimaera together with her boyfriend Mik, with their antics, and bringing light into Karou's dark life in Days of Blood & Starlight. Apparently, she feels as though she does not have a mothering instinct, though she takes in a hysterical, inconsolable Eliza Jones in ''Dreams of Gods and Monsters'' without much questioning. Zuzana's passion is art, and puppetry, but she grows weary and restless of it all very quickly, making Karou's chaotic, surreal life even more appealing to her. And because of this, she is also seen to be brave, for the most part unafraid of the chimera and befriending many of them. Background ... Plot ''Daughter of Smoke & Bone'' Zuzana is Karou's best friend and she always thought that Karou just had a great imagination that led to the fantastic drawings in her sketchbook, but is growing restless of Karou's constant lies and evading of her questions. Karou tells her the truth about everything in a insane rant, which prompts Zuzana to begin putting on her boots to, presumably, walk out of Karou's life forever, but after Zuzana witnesses the death of Kishmish, she begins to believe in Karou's story and remains tightly-knitted with her as her best friend and closest confidante. ''Days of Blood & Starlight'' ... ''Dreams of Gods & Monsters'' ... Relationships Mik Mik is Zuzana's husband. They make a cute and hilarious couple, and often provide the comic relief in the otherwise dark story of Days of Blood and Starlight. Karou Karou and Zuzana are best friends. Memorable Quotes ''Daughter of Smoke & Bone'' *''“Oh, hell. Must. Mate. Immediately.”'' - Chapter 33, pg. 236 *''“Hey! My body may be small, but my soul is large. It’s why I wear platforms. So I can reach the top of my soul.” '' ''Days of Blood & Starlight'' *''“I'm going to be the scariest grandma in the world.” '' ''Dreams of Gods & Monsters'' ... Gallery ... Trivia ... References ... Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Art Lyceum of Bohemia Category:Daughter of Smoke and Bone Characters Category:Days of Blood and Starlight Characters Category:Dreams of Gods and Monsters Characters Category:Night of Cake and Puppets Characters